BELLEZA LETAL
by RavenYaz
Summary: Mi vida nunca fue muy alentadora. Pero eso no es cosa importante. Hablemos de mi trabajo, uno sucio, perturbador, satisfactorio para mí, y letal para la mayoría. Mi nombre es Rachel para la sociedad, Raven para mis clientes y Mujer Fatal para las noticias amarillistas. Mi trabajo no es algo muy complicado de explicar, digamos que saco estorbos de la vida de otros estorbos.


Sin dedicatoria

Con UA y OC

Disclaimer dudoso: Es que a veces me gusta pensar que los Teen Titans me perteneces, pero... no es así. Triste :(

Nos vemos abajo!

 _ **Belleza Letal:**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Mujer Fatal**_

 **Gotham City, 9:30PM**

\- Últimas noticias, el famoso y poderoso político y magnate Charlie Stone, ha fallecido de una manera inexplicable. Según la autopsia, no hay rastros de alguna arma blanca ni de fuego. Se sospecha que este es otro caso más de la larga trayectoria que tiene la temida asesina en serie, la famosa Mujer Fatal. Nombre que le han atribuido los ciudadanos. Debido a la popular leyenda de que esta es una mujer con una belleza asombrosa e inigualable, capaz de engatusar a cualquier hombre y después asesinarlo sin ningún remordimiento. Se presume que esta mujer es una de las asesinas a sueldo más peligrosas de la ciudad y que… - Apague la televisión, las noticias de esta ciudad eran sumamente sensacionalistas y amarillistas.

\- Estoy ganando demasiada fama en esta ciudad, quizás sea hora de buscar otro lugar- Dije en voz alta, pensando en todo lo que la idiota reportera había mencionado. De pronto escuche como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del hotel en donde me estaba hospedando esta vez. Fui a abrir y me encontré con un chico de unos 17 años de edad. Sonreí al ver la cara de tarado que puso cuando abrí la puerta con solo un camisón de seda negro sobre mi cuerpo. -¿Sí?- Articule al notar que su mirada viajaba sobre mi cuerpo y su boca no se cerraba aun.

\- E.. Es.. un envió para usted señorita- Tartamudeo el chico. Era una ternura, tome el maletín y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

\- Esa es tu propina- Le dije y le guiñe un ojo. Él enrojeció por completo.

\- G… Gracias señorita- Volvió a tartamudear y se fue, tropezándose con cada cosa que se le atravesaba.

\- Hombres, no importa la edad, son todos unos idiotas…- Dije en voz alta y luego cerré la puerta tras mi espalda. Puse el maletín sobre mi cama y lo abrí, sonreí al ver el dinero. No lo conté, sabía que habían $15,000 ni más ni menos de lo acordado. Slade siempre pagaba bien. Abrí un sobre que venía dentro del maletín. Ese sobre contenía mi próximo trabajo. Lo leí con rapidez. – Vaya, una nueva ciudad, que interesante. Al fin un cambio de aires. - No es que no me agradara vivir en mi pent-house de cinco estrellas, no soy tan cínica como para eso. Pero ya estaba aburrida, me aburro con facilidad. Solo los libros y el té, me ayudan a sobrellevar mi vida.

Estaba metida en algo muy sucio, asqueroso. Pero era la única forma de vengarme de ellos, de todos los hombres, los odiaba a todos. Por años vi como mi padre maltrato a mi madre, hasta que un día acabo con su vida. Fue en ese momento cuando todo este infierno comenzó.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis asquerosos recuerdos.

\- Bueno- Respondí con indiferencia.

\- Raven, Raven… siempre tan acida y fría- Escuche la voz del idiota que se hacía llamar Slade al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Qué quieres Slade?- Pregunte con fastidio.

\- No, no, no… Preciosa, no debes hablarle así a quien te da de comer- Me respondió riendo de una manera burlona.

\- No seas idiota, sabes muy bien que no dependo de ti ni de nadie, solo hago esto porque me place, no porque de verdad necesite el dinero- Era cierto, yo me estaba pudriendo en dinero, debido a todos los… bueno, llamémosle trabajos que había hecho antes. Pero tampoco hacia esto por diversión como le dije, lo hacía porque la rabia que llevaba conmigo, necesitaba ser expulsada y esta era la manera. Asesinando idiotas con delirio de poder.

\- Bien, bien… no entraremos en esa disputa, linda. - Siempre decía eso cuando perdía. - ¿Recibiste mi carta? - Me preguntó, yo mire la carta entre mis manos y asentí.

\- Si, acepto el trabajo, solo tengo 3 condiciones- Le hice saber.

\- Adelante- Respondió.

\- Quiero la mejor suite de esa ciudad por el tiempo que esté haciendo el trabajo, quiero $80,000 esta vez, porque me estas metiendo en algo peligroso.- Escuche su respiración fuerte al otro lado del teléfono, sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero también estaba arriesgándome demasiado, así que lo valía.- Y por último y más importante, quiero que te mantengas al margen.- Dije con autoridad.

\- No, sabes bien que debo cubrir tus espaldas en caso de que algo salga mal.- Me respondió.

\- No haré el trabajo si no te mantienes al margen del.- Le respondí decidida.

\- Está bien, no interferiré. Tienes todas tus condiciones, mañana a las 8:00am te estará esperando un jet privado que te traerá directamente a Jump City. Hasta entonces- Dijo y yo le colgué sin tan siquiera despedirme.

Slade me había dado una misión bastante jugosa y complicada. El tiempo acordado para completarla fueron dos meses ya que debía asesinar a cinco idiotas que al parecer hacían miserable la vida de los miserables que querían deshacerse de ellos. Fue más tiempo de lo normal, pero muy poco tiempo para ser cinco idiotas. Mañana Slade me daría los detalles de la vida de cada uno de ellos. También una fotografía, cosa que agradecía siempre. Odiaba hacer mi trabajo a ciegas, ya que incluye la seducción en su más amplio significado. Deje de pensar en ello y decidí leer un libro que tenía pendiente, mientras mataba la ansiedad con un té de hierbas, luego caí rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

 **Jump City 10:30 Am.**

Terminaba de acomodar mis cosas en una suite de uno de los mejores hoteles de Jump City como habíamos acordado. En una hora y media, debía estar con Slade para recibir la información de mis próximas víctimas y acordar los últimos detalles del trabajo que debía hacer. Decidí escoger la ropa que me pondría para ir a ver al cretino de Slade. Abrí el armario y observe la exagerada cantidad de ropa que tenía en mi armario. Nunca he sido ostentosa, en realidad todo era un escudo. Finalmente me decidí por una falda roja ajustada hasta la rodilla y una blusa negra con un escote lo suficientemente sutil para dejar la mejor parte a la imaginación. Lo combine con unos tacones negros y un bolso de igual color. Luego me metí a la tina que había preparado con aroma de lavanda y sales de baño relajantes. Permanecí ahí una media hora, luego Salí para alistarme. Seque mi cabello negro como el ébano, era fácil de manejar ya que lo llevaba corto y era liso naturalmente. Delinee con negro mis ojos resaltando el extraño azul llegando a violeta de estos. Me termine de maquillar y lo último que hice fue colocar labial rojo carmesí en mis labios. Me mire en el espejo y sonreí ante el resultado. Mi pálida piel hacia juego con todo en mí. Mi cuerpo esbelto era mi mejor arma para mi trabajo. Todo en conjunto me hacía tener ese aire de mujer inalcanzable que cualquier hombre desearía. Todo era un teatro en el que siempre tenía muy claro mi papel. En el que lo único que importaba es que al final de la obra el guion se haya llevado al cabo al pie de la letra. Esta soy yo, Rachel Roth, conocida como Raven en mi área de trabajo y como la Mujer Fatal en todos los noticieros. Me dedico a asesinar hombres exclusivamente. Lo hago por dinero, por satisfacción personal y en especial por venganza.

.

.

.

Llegue a las oficinas de Slade, él tenía una gran empresa para lavar su dinero sucio. Las empresas Wilson. Me acerque a una chica rubia que yacía en su escritorio tecleando con una rapidez increíble en sus dedos. Asumí que ella era la secretaria de Slade ya que su escritorio quedaba justo en frente de donde me habían dicho que estaba la oficina del cretino.

\- Buenos días- Dije con educación dirigiéndome a la chica. Ella retiro los ojos de su monitor y los dirigió a los míos.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo le puedo ayudar señorita?- Me pregunto.

\- Vengo a ver al señor Wilson- Le dije, ella me miro con un dejo de fastidio.

\- ¿Tiene cita?- Pregunto con voz cortante. Se me ocurrió que debido a su actitud no estaría mal fastidiarla un poco.

\- No la necesito- Le dije y sonreí, ella me miro con reprobación y antes de que articulara algo la interrumpí- y te aseguro que si no entras ahí- dije señalando la oficina de Slade- y me anuncias haré que te despidan. - Le dije con autoridad y bastante malicia en mi voz. No era cierto, pero odiaba que me trataran de esa forma. Ella se intimido, podía verlo en su rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Dijo algo cohibida, mas como una pregunta personal que como una profesional.

\- Solo anúnciame como Raven- Le respondí, ella se puso de pie de mala gana y se introdujo en la oficina de Slade. Unos minutos después salió cabizbaja y algo resentida. Comprendí con rapidez, esta insulsa tenía algo con el imbécil de Slade.

\- Puede pasar señorita- Me dijo hecha un manojo de nervios, estoy segura que creía que yo haría que la despidieran. Rodé los ojos y luego me acerque a ella un minuto.

\- No te desgastes niña, todos los hombres son unos idiotas- le susurre al oído, ella me miro con algo de sorpresa en su rostro al verse descubierta y luego prácticamente salió corriendo a su escritorio. Entre a la oficina de Slade con un memorable saludo. - Eres un cerdo, ella es solo una niña. - Le dije refiriéndome a la secretaria. Él me sonrió pues bien sabía de lo que le hablaba.

\- Raven, cada día estas más hermosa, comprendo porque eres capaz de engatusar a cualquier hombre que te propongas.- Dijo con un vago intento de seducción. Puse los ojos en blanco y tome asiento sin que él me lo ofreciera.

\- Al grano intento fallido de don Juan- Le dije con fastidio. Esta era la tercera vez en mi vida que veía personalmente a este hombre, y cada vez lo soportaba menos. Era un hombre de unos 40 años, bastante apuesto, con grandes músculos, rasgos varoniles, pelo canoso y mirada negra profunda. Pero como todos, un completo imbécil.

\- Siempre tan frívola y calculadora, sabes que es uno de tus mejores atractivos. - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a asecharme como un león. Yo solo le ignoraba.- Aunque… tu perfecto físico compite con tu actitud indiferente. Aún me debato en que parte de ti es más seductora. – terminó acercándose a mi oído sin tocarme. Lo mire con fastidio y él sonrió. – Bien, te mostrare los perfiles de tus nuevos… llamémosles clientes- Dijo refiriéndose a mis próximas víctimas.

\- Muero de emoción – Dije con sarcasmo, él soltó una carcajada arrogante. Slade me entrego los documentos con la foto, la descripción, el estado civil, género y todo lo pertinente de cada uno de ellos. Además de un pequeño resumen de sus vidas, sus biografías eran bastante personales, debido a que yo necesitaba saber todos sus puntos débiles, para hacer mi trabajo más sencillo. - Bien, los estudiare detalladamente, te informare de los avances o de cualquier información que necesite. - Dije luego de guardar los documentos en mi bolso. Me puse de pie y me di la vuelta para retirarme.

\- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, hermosa- Escuche su gruesa voz a mis espaldas. Me voltee y lo mire directo a los ojos.

\- Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo- Le dije y él me sonrió con cinismo, luego salí de su oficina con rapidez y antes de marcharme le dedique una última mirada con lastima a la tonta secretaria. Apenas debía tener unos 18 años y ya había arruinado su vida con el maniático del control y la posesión que era Slade. Lo lamentaba por ella. Quien me miro y asintió en señal de agradecimiento por no haberla dejado sin trabajo. Asentí de vuelta y me marché.

Fui a una cafetería para revisar los documentos. Me senté en una mesa, me cruce de piernas y saque los papeles que me había entregado Slade. Comencé a observar las fotografías, sonreí, todos los candidatos a morir estaban bastante bien.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?- Me pregunto una voz masculina y divertida. Subí mi mirada hasta la del mesero y me encontré con los ojos verde esmeralda mas preciosos que había visto. Él me miraba dándome una radiante sonrisa, no con deseo como normalmente lo hacen los hombres.

\- Buenas, quisiera una taza de té de hierbas- Le dije y él asintió.

\- ¿Algo más?- Negué con la cabeza- Muy bien mi nombre es Garfield Logan y seré su mesero en el día de hoy.- Asentí nuevamente y él se retiro. Una vez se marcho comencé a buscar con rapidez en los papeles, ahí estaba. Era él, Garfield Logan, se supone que él seria una de mis víctimas. No podía creer las casualidades de la vida. Observe su fotografía, la verdad no le hacía justicia, se veía mucho más guapo en persona. Era de tez blanca ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio, cuerpo delgado pero tonificado, hermosos ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa capaz de brindarme toda la confianza y calidez que hace tiempo no sentía. Pero, trabajo es trabajo. – Aquí tiene señorita.- Me dijo colocando la taza de té en la mesa. Volví a mirarlo y me encontré con su sonrisa un tanto más seductora en este momento. Vaya y ni siquiera había comenzado a trabajar.

\- Gracias- Le respondí dirigiéndole una mirada totalmente descarada, junto con una sonrisa algo malvada pero sensual. El enrojeció

\- Disfrute su té, ¿se le ofrece algo más?- Me pregunto con completa seguridad a pesar de su sonrojo.

\- ¿Algo más…? - Dije y le di una mirada muy sutil de arriba abajo- No, es todo, gracias- Él volvió a sonreír y me dijo algo que me dejo perpleja.

\- Tiene los ojos más profundos que he visto en mi vida señorita, no me malinterprete, no intento coquetear. Simplemente la profundidad de su mirada en impresionante y hermosa, me permite saber muchas cosas de usted sin siquiera conocerla.- Me dijo sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo mire directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Ah sí? como, por ejemplo- Le pedí que me dijera que podría conocer de mí a través de mi mirada.

\- No acostumbro charlar con mis clientes en horas laborales, pero fuera de ellas si.- Me dijo y me guiño el ojo. "Ya caíste" Este era el momento en que me dejaría su número para programar una cita, en la que moriría inminente e inevitablemente. – Así que espero que el destino o la casualidad nos vuelva a entrelazar. Con su permiso señorita.- Dijo por ultimo y se marcho, sin número de teléfono, sin cita, sin nada… era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así. Fruncí el ceño y me dedique a leer su descripción.

Buenas noches personas lindas de Fanfiction. Vengo con un fic que al que le he sacado el polvo y he decidido subir. Es un fic que escribí hace años, y buscando en el baúl de los recuerdos, me dije, que !mierda! había olviado esto por completo. Y bueno, decidí compartirlo con ustedes. Así tengo varios más, quizá los comparta algún día. Por favor, déjenme saber si les gusto con reviews, porque la verdad editarlo, me quita bastante tiempo, ademas de que debo continuar escribiendolo. Cosa que solo haré si a ustedes realemente les interesa. No es chantaje, quienes me han leído antes saben que no es mi estilo chantajear. Y si lo hago, se los dejo saber XD. Así que bueno, espero sus reviews diciendo ¨Muy acertado Yaz este fic es magnifico¨ o bien ¨Es una mierda, cuando se te ocurrió semejante estupidez¨

.Los quieroo! ciao putitos (Abi Power voice) Buena you-tuber si ninca la han visto busquenla, es la recomendación del día.

Saludos desde el espacio sideral.

Yaz.


End file.
